futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Hispaniola (Caribbean Empire)
Hispaniola is a country in the Caribbean Empire containing three territories; Haiti, Central Hispaniola and Dominican Republic (renamed Santo Domingo). The country (under the territory Central Hispaniola) contains the imperial capital (also Hispaniola's national capital) of the Royal District in Belladère-Comendador. Hispaniola is the site of the first European colonies founded by Christopher Columbus on his voyages in 1492 and 1493. It is the tenth-most-populous island in the world, and the most populous in the Americas. It is the second largest island in the Caribbean (after Cuba) and the 22nd-largest island in the world. During the Pre-Imperial era, the island had been divided by two countries, Haiti that was colonized by France and Dominican Republic colonized by Spain. Haiti after it independence from France had taken control of Dominican Republic until 1844. Dominican Republic was also occupied by the United States of America as a commonwealth twice. They had been many attempts for the unification of the two countries. When King Ismael Perez I was elected to become president of Dominican Republic, he will claim Haiti by voting, establish Central Hispaniola by voting, move the capital from Santo Domingo to Belladère-Comendador and claim the 36 countries of the empire. Etymology The island bears various names originated by its native people, the Taíno Amerindians. When Columbus took possession of the island in 1492 he named it Hispana in Latin and La Isla Española, meaning "The Spanish Island", in Spanish. Bartolomé de las Casas shortened the name to "Española", and when Pietro Martyr d‘Anghiera detailed his account of the island in Latin, he translated the name as Hispaniola. Because Anghiera's literary work was translated into English and French in a short period of time, the name "Hispaniola" became the most frequently used term in English-speaking countries for the island in scientific and cartographic works. Gonzalo Fernández de Oviedo and de las Casas documented that the island was called Haití ("Mountainous Land") by the Taíno. D'Anghiera added another name, Quizqueia (supposedly "Mother of all Lands"), but later research shows that the word does not seem to derive from the original Arawak Taíno language. Although the Taínos use of Haití is verified and the name was used by all three historians, evidence suggests that it probably was not the Taíno name of the whole island. Haití was the Taíno name of a region (now known as Los Haitises) in the northeastern section of the present-day Dominican Republic. In the oldest documented map of the island, created by Andrés de Morales, that region is named Montes de Haití ("Haiti Mountains"). Las Casas apparently named the whole island Haití on the basis of that particular region; d'Anghiera said that the name of one part was given to the whole island. The colonial terms Saint-Domingue and Santo Domingo are sometimes still applied to the whole island, although these names refer, respectively, to the colonies that became Haiti and the Dominican Republic. The name Haïti was adopted by Haitian revolutionary Jean-Jacques Dessalines as the official name of independent Saint-Domingue, as a tribute to the Amerindian predecessors. Quisqueya (from Quizqueia) is used to refer to the Dominican Republic. History Coming soon... Symbols Flag The flag will be a rainbow flag with the Haitian, Central Hispaniolan and Dominican coat of arms. Flag proposal Great Seal The great seal is an equilateral triangle with the Haitian coat of arms in a circle at the bottom left corner, the Central Hispaniolan coat of arms in a circle at the top corner and the Dominican coat of arms at the bottom right corner. List of Hispaniolans *King Ismael Perez I (from Santo Domingo)-Co-founder of the Caribbean Empire. *Queen Yamalis Valera I (from Santo Domingo)-Co-founder of the Caribbean Empire. Category:Scenario: Caribbean Empire Category:Countries Category:Latino Category:Ismael777 Category:Hispaniola (Caribbean Empire) Category:Scenario Category:Caribbean Countries (Caribbean Empire) Category:Caribbean